Those Words I will Never Forget
by chacha2816
Summary: Eli had just got better after the death of Julia. A year later Eli meets up with Julia's younger sister. These's words that came out her mouth may change everything,even his relationship with Clare.
1. Chapter 1

_**Eli has just stared to get better after losing Julia but all of that just change after meeting Julia's younger sister. Read what happens next.**_

* * *

><p>As I was on the computer talking to Clare I heard a knocked on My bedroom door.<p>

"Come In." I said.

"Hey baby boy, theirs someone who wants to talk to you on the phone , I think you should take it" she said with a worry look on her face.

I raised my eyebrow as I took the phone," Hello" I said nervously.

"Hey Eli…..it's me Nicole".

What….Nicole I thought to myself. Nicole is Julia's younger sister, she's a year younger than Julia she's the same age as Clare. I haven't talk to her since Julia's funeral. Why did she call me? What does she want?

"Hello Eli are you there"? she asked.

"Umm…yea I'm here… what's up I haven't see you since Julia's funeral, have you been avoiding me"?

"Ha ha I see you still got your humor, I have been good how about you"?

"I'm good".

"Great … listen Eli, theirs something I have to tell you something, is it ok if we can meet up face to face"? she asked.

"Umm….. Yea sounds great have you heard of the Dot "?

"Yea I've heard of it"?

"Great so can we meet there at 4 after school tomorrow"?

"Yea so I'll see you tomorrow"?

"Guess you will."

We both said our goodbye's and hung up, I was shock that she called. I thought about what she said and what she wanted to tell me. I looked at my computer screen and read what Clare sent me.

Clare: Is every thing ok?

Eli: Yea I got to go see you at school.

Clare: yea bye .

I logged off Facerange and turn off my computer. I lay down on my bed facing the ceiling, then I shut my eyes close and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you guys like my story please review!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm still confused about my talk with Nicole. As I was getting ready for school i was thinking if i should tell Claire. She is my girlfriend and I shouldn't keep secrets from her. As I walked out the car I saw Adam I ran up to him, I need some advice.

"Morning good friend" I said to Adam.

"Morning...someone is in a good mood" said Adam.

"Ohhh I am because I'm talking to one of my most favorite person in the whole world who helps me in big situations."

"Really...something tells me you are in a big situation and you need my advice to help you fix the problem".

"You my friend just read my mine... how do u do it"?

"I don't know, just a educated guess...let me see you and Claire got into an argument last night and you want me to give u and advice on what to get her so you can get her forgiveness."

"No Claire and I didn't get into an argument last night, its not about actually about her."

"Then what's your big situation?"

"Its about Julia's sister."

Adam looked at me with a shocked looked on his face, I have never see him liked that before.

"Tell me everything," said Adam.

I told him the whole story about the conversation I had with Nicole while we were at our lockers.

"Did you tell Claire about this?" Adam asked.

"That's why I need your help, I don't know if I should tell her".

"Want my advice... tell her, she should know."

"Ok, I will tell her...tomorrow."

"No, don't wait until tomorrow tell her now, she needs to know."

"Fine I tell her today."

"Good now's your chance here she comes, good luck."

As Adam left Claire is coming towards me, I'm so nervous that I can vomit. Lets just hope this goes well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry this took a long time for me to update i had trouble with my laptop but i hope you enjoy this story please review<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Eli" said Claire as she give me a kiss.

"Morning Claire how's everything good ok lets go to class were going to be late."

"Hold on a sec what's a rush we have time."

For a moment there was a pause between us, Clare knows that there something wrong.

"Is everything ok with you Eli."

Ok now's a great time to talk to her about it.

"Clare there something i need to talk to you about."

"Did something happen."

I told Clare the whole thing about Nicole on how she wanted to meet me after school to talk about Julia.

"What about Julia?" Clare asked

"I don't know she didn't say, she just wanted to met me face to face."

"Are you sure you want to go I mean after everything that you have been through because of Julia...

"Clare I'm going to be fine its nothing to worry about if I need anything I'll call you ok?"

"ok."

"Come on lets go to class." I kiss Clare on the cheek and we both went to class.

* * *

><p>sorry this chapter is short but the next one is when Eli meets up with Nicole... review of what you think Nicole is going to tell Eli about Julia P.S don't read the next chapter before you review on what is going to happen next.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Finally the day is over now all I have to do is meet up with Nicole at the dot. After class i go to my locker, put my books away, kiss Clare goodbye and went straight to Morty and drove to the dot. On the way there i still couldn't figure out what Nicole wanted to talk to me about. I parked outside the dot and went inside. Then I heard someone calling my name.

"Hey Eli over here." Nicole said. I turn my head to the left then i saw Nicole. She looks so much like Julia. The same long black hair, same skin color, but different eye color, Julia had light brown eyes and Nicole had hazel eyes. Nicole dressed different from Julia. Nicole wore an blue solid lace sleeve tee with black skinny jeans with blue flats.

"Hey Nicole long time no see." As I said that Nicole got up and hugged me. It was a long one cause we hadn't see each other in a long time, then she broke the hug and we both sat down.

" Yea it's been a long time hasn't it."

"So how you been."

"I have been good... how about you."

"I'm good." there was an awkward silence between us the I finally spoke.

"So you wanted to talk about Julia."

"Yea I did... so uhmm when you were with Julia at your place when she will sleepover...would you two sleep together in the same bed?"

"Uhmm yea we would."

"And did you guys do it."

"Not all the time." After I said that Nicole had that worried look on her face.

"Eli there's something I have to tell you that i promise to Julia that I kept."

"What is it?"

"Eli... Julia was pregnant before she died."

* * *

><p>sorry another short chapter but its getting good review of what you thought when Nicole told Eli that Julia was pregnant and what you think is going to happen next stay tuned!<p> 


End file.
